


The Cool(TM) Spy

by Ziffy



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziffy/pseuds/Ziffy





	The Cool(TM) Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulStealer1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793269) by [SoulStealer1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987). 

Sparrow has never been terribly fond of missions, preferring to work on her music rather than shoot people. But music doesn’t always pay the bills, so she has to run one once in a while. Luckily, she’s found a brilliant way to both complete missions as well as sing at the same time.

She crawled along the ceiling in her Octavia, very faintly playing a bass line while she sang the [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A). After passing all the Corpus, she flipped down, and slid under the last few lasers. She ran up to the terminal, and quickly hacked in. Data in hand, she ran to extraction.


End file.
